


Bloom

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Love, Microfic, Personal Growth, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Short Story, Voltron, growing as a person, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 26: Bloom.She would bloom into a fearless warrior.





	Bloom

Small as a delicate flower in the early spring. Pidge was small and young, had so much to learn. Yet she’d experienced so much pain for such a young girl. Life truly was sad, a big shadow of unfairness.

But wasn’t that the most beautiful thing about it?

Without all the pain and grief, without an aching heart, you never appreciated the good in life, being grateful for what you had.

Pidge had been at the absolute bottom, felt like she could do nothing, that all that happened was failing. But then Shiro had been there, giving her a hand and carefully dragged her out of the vastly growing darkness, back into the normal world.

He really cared for her, more than life itself. It was a feeling no words could explain, but he felt happy as he saw his love every day, how she changed, how she grew as a person. Learned from her mistake, learned to appreciate everything.

He loved her, he really did, and she loved him too.

Being near her was a blessing, because she truly was a flower. A beautiful piece of art, so beautiful, so strong, just waiting to bloom and embrace all of this beautiful world.

She would bloom, grow into a fearless warrior, as their love for each other grew into an undying force.


End file.
